1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting data over existing cable television plants using cable modems. More specifically, it relates to determining when to perform periodic ranging between the cable modem and the head end.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cable TV industry has been upgrading its signal distribution and transmission infrastructure since the late 1980s. In many cable television markets, the infrastructure and topology of cable systems now include fiber optics as part of its signal transmission component. This has accelerated the pace at which the cable industry has taken advantage of the inherent two-way communication capability of cable systems. The cable industry is now poised to develop reliable and efficient two-way transmission of digital data over its cable lines at speeds orders of magnitude faster than those available through telephone lines, thereby allowing its subscribers to access digital data for uses ranging from Internet access to cablecommuting.
Originally, cable TV lines were exclusively coaxial cable. The system included a cable head end, i.e. a distribution hub, which received analog signals for broadcast from various sources such as satellites, broadcast transmissions, or local TV studios. Coaxial cable from the head end was connected to multiple distribution nodes, each of which could supply many houses or subscribers. From the distribution nodes, trunk lines (linear sections of coaxial cable) extended toward remote sites on the cable network. A typical trunk line is about 10 kilometers. Branching off of these trunk lines were distribution or feeder cables (40% of the system""s cable footage) to specific neighborhoods, and drop cables (45% of the system""s cable footage) to homes receiving cable television. Amplifiers were provided to maintain signal strength at various locations along the trunk line. For example, broadband amplifiers are required about every 2000 feet depending on the bandwidth of the system. The maximum number of amplifiers that can be placed in a run or cascade is limited by the build-up of noise and distortion. This configuration, known as tree and branch, is still present in older segments of the cable TV market.
With cable television, a TV analog signal received at the head end of a particular cable system is broadcast to all subscribers on that cable system. The subscriber simply needed a television with an appropriate cable receptor to receive the cable television signal. The cable TV signal was broadcast at a radio frequency range of about 60 to 700 MHz. Broadcast signals were sent downstream; that is, from the head end of the cable system across the distribution nodes, over the trunk line, to feeder lines that led to the subscribers. However, the cable system did not have the equipment necessary for sending signals from subscribers to the head end, known as return or upstream signal transmission. Not surprisingly, nor were there provisions for digital signal transmission either downstream or upstream.
In the 1980s, cable companies began installing optical fibers between the head end of the cable system and distribution nodes (discussed in greater detail with respect to FIG. 1). The optical fibers reduced noise, improved speed and bandwidth, and reduced the need for amplification of signals along the cable lines. In many locations, cable companies installed optical fibers for both downstream and upstream signals. The resulting systems are known as hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) systems. Upstream signal transmission was made possible through the use of duplex or two-way filters. These filters allow signals of certain frequencies to go in one direction and of other frequencies to go in the opposite direction. This new upstream data transmission capability allowed cable companies to use set-top cable boxes and allowed subscribers pay-per-view functionality, i.e. a service allowing subscribers to send a signal to the cable system indicating that they want to see a certain program.
In addition, cable companies began installing fiber optic lines into the trunk lines of the cable system in the late 1980s. A typical fiber optic trunk line can be up to 80 kilometers, whereas a typical coaxial trunk line is about 10 kilometers, as mentioned above. Prior to the 1990s, cable television systems were not intended to be general-purpose communications mechanisms. Their primary purpose was transmitting a variety of entertainment television signals to subscribers. Thus, they needed to be one-way transmission paths from a central location, known as the head end, to each subscriber""s home, delivering essentially the same signals to each subscriber. HFC systems run fiber deep into the cable TV network offering subscribers more neighborhood specific programming by segmenting an existing system into individual serving areas between 500 to 2,000 subscribers. Although networks using exclusively fiber optics would be optimal, presently cable networks equipped with HFC configurations are capable of delivering a variety of high bandwidth, interactive services to homes for significantly lower costs than networks using only fiber optic cables.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a two-way hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) cable system utilizing a cable modem for data transmission. It shows a head end 102 (essentially a distribution hub) which can typically service about 40,000 subscribers. Head end 102 contains a cable modem termination system (CMTS) 104 connected to a fiber node 108 by pairs of optical fibers 106. The primary functions of the CMTS are (1) receiving signals from external sources 100 and converting the format of those signals, e.g., microwave signals to electrical signals suitable for transmission over the cable system; (2) providing appropriate Media Access Control (MAC) level packet headers (as specified by the MCNS standard discussed below) for data received by the cable system, (3) modulating and demodulating the data to and from the cable system, and (4) converting the electrical signal in the CMTS to an optical signal for transmission over the optical lines to the fiber nodes.
Head end 102 is connected through pairs of fiber optic lines 106 (one line for each direction) to a series of fiber nodes 108. Each head end can support normally up to 80 fiber nodes. Pre-HFC cable systems used coaxial cables and conventional distribution nodes. Since a single coaxial cable was capable of transmitting data in both directions, one coaxial cable ran between the head end and each distribution node. In addition, because cable modems were not used, the head end of pre-HFC cable systems did not contain a CMTS. Returning to FIG. 1, each of the fiber nodes 108 is connected by a coaxial cable 110 to two-way amplifiers or duplex filters 112 which permit certain frequencies to go in one direction and other frequencies to go in the opposite direction. Each fiber node 108 can normally service up to 500 subscribers. Fiber node 108, coaxial cable 110, two-way amplifiers 112, plus distribution amplifiers 114 along trunk line 116, and subscriber taps, i.e. branch lines 118, make up the coaxial distribution system of an HFC system. Subscriber tap 118 is connected to a cable modem 120. Cable modem 120 is, in turn, connected to a subscriber computer 122.
Recently, it has been contemplated that HFC cable systems could be used for two-way transmission of digital data. The data may be Internet data, digital audio, or digital video data, in MPEG format, for example, from one or more external sources 100. Using two-way HFC cable systems for transmitting digital data is attractive for a number of reasons. Most notably, they provide up to a thousand times faster transmission of digital data than is presently possible over telephone lines. However, in order for a two-way cable system to provide digital communications, subscribers must be equipped with cable modems, such as cable modem 120. With respect to Internet data, the public telephone network has been used, for the most part, to access the Internet from remote locations. Through telephone lines, data is typically transmitted at speeds ranging from 2,400 to 33,600 bits per second (bps) using commercial (and widely used) data modems for personal computers. Using a two-way HFC system as shown in FIG. 1 with cable modems, data may be transferred at speeds up to 10 million bps. Table 1 is a comparison of transmission times for transmitting a 500 kilobyte image over the Internet.
Furthermore, subscribers can be fully connected twenty-four hours a day to services without interfering with cable television service or phone service. The cable modem, an improvement of a conventional PC data modem, provides this high speed connectivity and is, therefore, instrumental in transforming the cable system into a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunications services.
As mentioned above, the cable industry has been upgrading its coaxial cable systems to HFC systems that utilize fiber optics to connect head ends to fiber nodes and, in some instances, to also use them in the trunk lines of the coaxial distribution system. In way of background, optical fiber is constructed from thin strands of glass that carry signals longer distances and faster than either coaxial cable or the twisted pair copper wire used by telephone companies. Fiber optic lines allow signals to be carried much greater distances without the use of amplifiers (item 114 of FIG. 1). Amplifiers decrease a cable system""s channel capacity, degrade the signal quality, and are susceptible to high maintenance costs. Thus, distribution systems that use fiber optics need fewer amplifiers to maintain better signal quality.
Digital data on the upstream and downstream channels is carried over radio frequency (RF) carrier signals. Cable modems are devices that convert digital data to a modulated RF signal and convert the RF signal back to digital form. The conversion is done at two points: at the subscriber""s home by a cable modem and by a CMTS located at the head end. The CMTS converts the digital data to a modulated RF signal which is carried over the fiber and coaxial lines to the subscriber premises. The cable modem then demodulates the RF signal and feeds the digital data to a computer. On the return path, the operations are reversed. The digital data is fed to the cable modem which converts it to a modulated RF signal (it is helpful to keep in mind that the word xe2x80x9cmodemxe2x80x9d is derived from modulator/demodulator). Once the CMTS receives the RF signal, it demodulates it and transmits the digital data to an external source.
As mentioned above, cable modem technology is in a unique position to meet the demands of users seeking fast access to information services, the Internet and business applications, and can be used by those interested in cablecommuting (a group of workers working from home or remote sites whose numbers will grow as the cable modem infrastructure becomes increasingly prevalent). Not surprisingly, with the growing interest in receiving data over cable network systems, there has been an increased focus on performance, reliability, and improved maintenance of such systems. In sum, cable companies are in the midst of a transition from their traditional core business of entertainment video programming to a position as a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunication services. Among the elements that have made this transition possible are technologies such as the cable modem.
Before reliable two-way communication is achieved between the head end and the cable modem, a ranging process must be performed between the head end and the cable modem that wishes to communicate with the head end. The ranging process includes an initial ranging process to configure particular parameters of the cable modem for reliable communication. Specifically, the head end tells the cable modem what time slot of what frequency range the cable modem should use. Additionally, the head end specifies particular power adjustments for signals transmitted by the cable modem such that all of the cable modems that are currently communicating with the head end transmit signals to the head end at about the same power levels. Prior to adjustment, individual cable modems will transmit signals that are received by the head end at different power levels because of wide variances between the different signal paths between each cable modem and head end.
After the initial ranging process is complete and the cable modem is configured, the cable modem may begin transmitting data requests to the head end and the head end may begin transmitting data to the cable modem. However, a periodic ranging process is still desired to keep the cable modem configured within acceptable parameters.
The Data over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) defines a standard for transmitting data over TVIHFC Cable. Specifically, DOCSIS requires periodic polling by the head end to give each connected cable modem the opportunity to perform periodic ranging. Additionally, this standard implies that periodic ranging opportunities should be transmitted at a time intervals that are less than 30 seconds.
Accordingly, each cable modem typically must receive an opportunity for periodic ranging at least every 30 seconds, or the cable modem automatically disconnects.
Head ends typically implement periodic polling at 10 second intervals such that at least three polling opportunities may be sent prior to the cable modem disconnecting. That is, a cable modem will typically lose connectivity if three opportunities are lost in a row (e.g., after 30 seconds has expired). Since some opportunities are lost, polling every 10 seconds increases the chances that at least one of the opportunities will be received by the cable modem prior to disconnecting.
Although this method results in fewer disconnects over a short period of time, it does not eliminate disconnect in the long run. That is, a cable modem is likely to disconnect at least once within several days when two polling opportunities in a row are lost. Polling every 10 seconds has other associated disadvantages. For example, since the head end may have to poll several cable modems every 10 seconds, this polling may take up significant processing and bandwidth resources.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved mechanisms for facilitating periodic ranging for cable modems, while reducing the number and likelihood of cable modem disconnects.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for facilitating periodic ranging by a cable modem. In general terms, an intelligent polling mechanism is implemented. The cable modem is polled at relatively long time intervals (e.g., 25 seconds) that approach the cable modem""s disconnect interval (e.g., 30 seconds). When the cable modem does not respond to the opportunity to range (e.g., the opportunities has been lost), the cable modem is polled at relatively short time intervals (e.g., 1 second) so that the cable modem may be polled at least once more before disconnecting.
In one embodiment, a cable modem termination system (CMTS) capable of outputting periodic ranging opportunities is disclosed. The CMTS includes an upstream receiver and demodulator capable of receiving an upstream signal, a downstream transmitter and modulator capable of transmitting a downstream signal, and a processor. The processor is arranged to output a first periodic ranging opportunity after a first polling interval from the downstream transmitter and modulator and to output a second periodic ranging opportunity after a second polling interval if the upstream receiver has not received a periodic ranging request in response to the first periodic ranging opportunity, wherein the second polling interval is shorter than the first polling interval. In one implementation, the first polling interval plus the second polling interval are less than a disconnect interval after which a cable modem that is communicating with the upstream receiver disconnects.
In another embodiment, the invention pertains to a CMTS that includes an upstream receiver and demodulator capable of receiving an upstream signal, a downstream transmitter and modulator capable of transmitting a downstream signal, and a processor arranged to output a plurality of periodic ranging opportunities from the downstream transmitter such that each periodic ranging opportunity is output after a first polling interval. The processor is also arranged to discontinue the periodic ranging opportunity being output at the first polling interval and output the periodic ranging opportunity from the downstream transmitter such that each periodic ranging opportunity is output after a second polling interval that differs from the first polling interval after the upstream receiver fails to receive a periodic ranging request in response to a periodic ranging opportunity and until it is determined that a periodic ranging request has been received by the upstream receiver. The processor is further arranged to discontinue the periodic ranging opportunities being output at the second polling interval and output the periodic ranging opportunities at a third polling interval that differs from the first and second polling intervals if a total loss time that is equal to a count of the consecutive periodic ranging opportunities being output at the second polling interval that fail to result in a periodic ranging request being received into the upstream receiver multiplied by the second polling interval plus the first polling interval is within a predetermined margin from a disconnect interval for disconnecting a cable modem the is communicating with the upstream receiver.
In a method aspect of the invention, a first periodic ranging opportunity is sent to a cable modem after a first polling interval, and a second periodic ranging opportunity is sent to the cable modem after a second polling interval if the cable modem has not sent a periodic ranging request in response to the first periodic ranging opportunity. In this embodiment, the second polling interval is shorter than the first polling interval.
In another method embodiment, a plurality of periodic ranging opportunities are sent to a cable modem such that each periodic ranging opportunity is sent after a first polling interval. The periodic ranging opportunities being sent at the first polling interval are discontinued and the periodic ranging opportunities are sent to the cable modem such that each periodic ranging opportunity is sent after a second polling interval that differs from the first polling interval after the cable modem fails to send a periodic ranging request in response to a periodic ranging opportunity and until it is determined that the cable modem has sent a periodic ranging request. The periodic ranging opportunities being sent at the second polling interval are discontinued and the periodic ranging opportunities are sent at a third polling interval that differs from the first and second polling intervals if a total loss time that is equal to a count of the consecutive periodic ranging opportunities being sent at the second polling interval that fail to result in a periodic ranging request from the cable modem multiplied by the second polling interval plus the first polling interval is within a predetermined margin from a disconnect interval for disconnecting the cable modem.
In yet another embodiment, the invention pertains to a computer readable medium that contains program instructions for sending a periodic ranging opportunity to a cable modem is disclosed. The computer readable medium includes computer readable code for sending a first periodic ranging opportunity to the cable modem after a first polling interval, and computer readable code for sending a second periodic ranging opportunity to the cable modem after a second polling interval if the cable modem has not sent a periodic ranging request in response to the first periodic ranging opportunity, wherein the second polling interval is shorter than the first polling interval.
In another embodiment, a computer readable medium includes computer readable code for sending a plurality of periodic ranging opportunities to the cable modem such that each periodic ranging opportunity is sent after a first polling interval, and computer readable code for discontinuing the periodic ranging opportunities being sent at the first polling interval and sending the periodic ranging opportunities to the cable modem such that each periodic ranging opportunity is sent after a second polling interval that differs from the first polling interval after the cable modem fails to send a periodic ranging request in response to a periodic ranging opportunity and until it is determined that the cable modem has sent a periodic ranging request. The computer readable medium further includes computer code for discontinuing the periodic ranging opportunities being sent at the second polling interval and sending the periodic ranging opportunities at a third polling interval that differs from the first and second polling intervals if a total loss time that is equal to a count of the consecutive periodic ranging opportunities being sent at the second polling interval that fail to result in a periodic ranging request from the cable modem multiplied by the second polling interval plus the first polling interval is within a predetermined margin from a disconnect interval for disconnecting the cable modem.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in more detail in the following specification of the invention and the accompanying figures which illustrate by way of example the principles of the invention.